Basic scientists and clinicians will collaborate to study the biology of human lymphoma cells, improve the cure rate while decreasing the toxidity of current therapy for lymphoma, and develop new modalities of treatment. Human lymphoma cells will be phenotyped with monoclonal antibodies, and nucleic acid probes. They will be established as cell lines in tissue culture. Their tissue homing properties will be examined. A series of controlled clinical trials will be performed for adults and children with all stages of Hodgkin's disease. The results of our ongoing clinical trials will be used to design new protocols of radiotherapy and chemotherapy. Outcome data will be accumulated and anlyzed in terms of response rate and cure with special attention to the long-term morbidity of treatment. New approaches to statistical methods will be studied. Patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphomas will be studied with sensitive genetic probes and monoclonal antibodies to determine their disease stage, treatment response, recurrence, clonality and their candidacy for novel therapies with monoclonal antibodies, lymphokines and interferon.